Warrior-type Namekian
Warrior-type Namekian (戦士タイプのナメック星人), also called WarriorsDragon Ball Online, 2010 (戦士, Senshi), are Namekians who are proficient in combat and have more muscularity than those of the Dragon Clan. Overview There were fifteen Warrior-type Namekians on Planet Namek before Frieza's attack. Power Levels of Warrior-type Namekians estimate between 1,000 and 42,000. With a power level of 42,000, Nail is the most powerful of this type alive during the Frieza Saga.Dragon Ball Z episode 75, "Password is Porunga" The first three of these type seen were the Namekians who challenged Frieza in Moori's village. Three other warriors were seen challenging Frieza when he arrived at Grand Elder Guru's place. Another one appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, a Namekian Warrior (若者, Wakamono; lit. "Youth") can be summoned using certain cards during battle; his power level is 42,000. Two Namek Warriors named Maima and Tsumuri are playable characters in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. A Namekian Warrior is one of Vegeta's opponents in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. ''Dragon Ball Online'' In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Namekians fled to Earth after having their home of New Planet Namek attacked by the game's central antagonist Miira. In Dragon Ball Online, the Warrior class represents the race's Warrior caste, however, they are notably more similar to Piccolo (technically a member of the Dragon Clan), who they derive most of their techniques from, rather than having techniques created on their own like the ''Dragon Ball'' manga's original Warrior-type Namekian caste. Once reaching the required level of skill, a Warrior may choose to become a Shadow Knight or a Dark Warrior. Dark Warrior The Dark Warrior sub-class is comparable to Piccolo in the later arcs of Dragon Ball manga, and use Claw weapons, which grant them access to stronger physical skills than the previous Warrior class. Dark Warriors can additionally learn Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade, and Dragon's Punishment, which restores life points based on the percentage of damage dealt. Shadow Knight The Shadow Knight sub-class utilizes Axe weapons and can deliver critical, long-ranged "area-of-effect" spiritual damage. Additionally, the Shadow Knight skill Steal Life can rob their enemies of their health and transmit it to them, and can acquire the critical Self Destruction Wave, that sacrifices LP for high spiritual damage, adds an additional 50% of the damage dealt when it hits the opponent from behind. Known members *3 Warriors in Moori's village who challenge Frieza, and are killed by Dodoria. Their Power Level is around 3,000.Dragon Ball Z episode 47, "Namek's Defense" *3 Warriors in Elder Tsuno's village who appear only the anime and look very much like the three Namekians who challenged Frieza. Those three Nameks were killed by Vegeta and never were confirmed to have been revived. *Nail – Bodyguard of Grand Elder Guru. Fused with Piccolo in order to fight Frieza. *Piccolo – Technically a member of the Dragon Clan, his fusion with Nail officially makes him the strongest Warrior-type Namekian and the strongest Namekian. He then fuses with Kami (his "counterpart") to become a Super Namek. *8 other Namekian Warriors in the other 4 villages (before Namek's destruction). **3 Namekians who appear only the anime and that arrive at Guru's house to protect him from Frieza. Their Power Level is around 10,000.Dragon Ball Z episode 70, "Frieza Approaches" **Maima (or Mai-ma) – A Warrior-type Namekian named in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. He is Tsumuri's partner, and gives Gohan the Two-Star Dragon Ball. He and Tsumuri join Gohan's party and later, Piccolo fuses with them. **Tsumuri (or Tsumaru) – A Warrior-type Namekian named in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. He is Maima's partner, and gives Gohan the Two-Star Dragon Ball. He and Maima join Gohan's party and later, Piccolo fuses with them. **Unnamed Namekian Warrior – A Warrior-type Namekian that attacks one of the Cyclopian Guards in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, only to fail, but is saved by Gohan. *In Dragon Ball Online, Namekian Warrior is a playable career. An Unnamed Child Warrior and an Unnamed Dark Warrior appear in a promotional trailer for this computer game. Gallery See also *Dragon Clan References External links *Race's Unique Characteristics - Type (Daizenshuu 4) Category:Nameks Category:Martial Artists